


every second is a highlight

by torigates



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M’gann wanted to go to prom. Of course she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	every second is a highlight

**Author's Note:**

> So, this isn't exactly new. I wrote it back in February and never actually posted it. I'm doing that now, because shut up, that's why. I wrote it before season two aired, so it's kind of AU by now.

M’gann wanted to go to prom. Of course she did. That would have been fine, it would have had absolutely no impact on Artemis’ life outside M’gann dragging her to the mall on five separate occasions to try on dresses, and that would have been the end of it. Artemis could live with that. 

And yet. 

The world is a cruel place. Not that that was news to Artemis, but it was really the only explanation for why every force of evil in the _entire freaking world_ rose up on the night of M’gann’s prom (okay, it was more like two minor baddies that Batman decided the team had to take on even though he knew it was M’gann’s prom. So maybe Batman was the evil one. Someone was evil in this situation, that was all Artemis was sure about). 

So. Team mission. Conner in a tux, M’gann fighting evil in her dress (because she wanted to _buy_ her dress, not just use her bio-clothes. It had to be _authentic_ ) and even though Artemis hadn’t known how at the time, she knew, she just fucking _knew_ that this was going to come back and bite her in the ass. 

Hard. 

When it came, it was in a form Artemis hadn’t been expecting: Superboy. 

“I want to take M’gann to prom,” he said, sneaking up on her. 

Artemis jumped two feet in the air off the couch cushion. She hadn’t realised it was possible for Conner to actually sneak up on people in those combat boots, so either he was getting stealthier, or Artemis had been more engrossed in the episode of _Top Model_ than she had thought. Either way, she wasn’t entirely pleased. 

“I know, big guy,” she said, reaching out and patting him on the arm without tearing her eyes away from her show. Tyra was about to lay some _justice_ down. “It sucks you had to miss it. Sorry about that.” She munched on some popcorn, hoping the smell wasn’t going to draw Wally out from wherever he was. 

“No,” Conner said. “I want to have a prom here. At the cave.” 

Artemis choked on her mouthful. “I’m sorry,” she said. “ _What_ did you say?” 

It turned out, unfortunately, Conner meant exactly what he said. He wanted to hold a prom. At the cave. For M’gann and all of her closest superfriends. And he wanted it to be a surprise. So M’gann had the best fucking boyfriend in the world, apparently, and Artemis was the one who was going to suffer the consequences. Because of course she had to help him plan the prom. It was _M’gann_. Which meant getting a dress. But it was great. Just great. 

“So,” Wally said to her two days later. She was sitting back in the TV room at the cave (and seriously, was she going to have to start avoiding this place?). “Supes says we’re going to have a dance.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

Fucking great. 

“Oh god,” Artemis moaned. “Just murder me. Like right now.” 

Wally laughed. 

“Please?” she asked. 

He laughed again. “Okay, one,” he said ticking off his point with his index finger. “Like I’m even capable of pulling that off. And two.” He held up a second finger. “If I even tried you’d kick my ass. Don’t act like you wouldn’t, babe.” 

She scrunched up her nose. “Don’t call me babe.” 

“You gonna get a dress?” he asked, taking his life into his own hands. “Wear something hot,” he paused. “Babe.” 

She kicked him. Or, at least, she kicked in his general direction, but her foot only touched air. Wally was on the other side of the room, laughing. 

“Nice try,” he said. 

“I’ll get you, West,” she said. 

“See ya,” he called, and was gone in a flash. 

 

-

 

Planning a prom was actually a lot easier than Artemis would have thought. This was true for two reasons: the first, Artemis just told Red Tornado everything they needed and he went about ordering it in whatever way he normally stocked the fridge at Mount Justice. Artemis wasn’t entirely sure how that happened, to be honest. At this point she kind of assumed magic. Secondly, Robin had set up Justice League emails for everyone like two years ago, so all she had to do was send a mass message to everyone on her junior justice league mailing list with the dress code details and when to show up. 

The hard part was keeping it all a secret from M’gann. 

Artemis figured that since her first attempt at “authentic prom dress” had failed so spectacularly she could convince M’gann the night of to manufacture a smokin’ prom dress from her bio-clothes. The harder part was getting getting time away from her to make all the arrangements and do her own dress shopping (and when the truth came out, Artemis knew Meg would never forgive her for going to the mall without her). 

If Artemis had to look at M’gann’s sad eyes one more time as she begged off hanging out to go plan prom stuff, well Artemis didn’t know exactly what would happen, but she was sure it wouldn’t be pretty. She was only human, and there were only so many times she could face sad alien puppy dog eyes before she spilled her guts about the whole thing and ruined Conner’s surprise. 

Somehow she managed to pull it off. 

They met up after class at M’gann’s school. Or rather, Artemis surprised her. 

“What are you doing here?” M’gann asked when she saw her. 

Artemis shrugged. “Just wanted to hang out. I feel like it’s been forever since we spent some quality time together.” That was true, Artemis had really missed M’gann during all of this. Just hanging out together (even though she and M’gann still vastly differed on what they considered to be quality hangout time). 

Her friend’s face lit up. “Great!” M’gann said, and immediately began rattling off a million different ideas of how they could spend the afternoon together. Artemis was pretty sure she heard the words “spa” and “pedicure” in there, which was brave considering what happened the last time.

Artemis smiled and hitched her bag up higher on her shoulder. “Do you mind if we stop off at the cave first?” she asked. “I want to get rid of some of this stuff.” 

“Sure,” M’gann agreed easily. 

They made their way back to Mount Justice, M’gann chatting about her day, and what she’d been up to lately. Artemis half listened, trying not to give away any of what was waiting for them at the cave. 

Conner was ready for them when they got there. He was wearing another tux (Artemis hoped he hadn’t rented this time, that had been awkward to explain). 

“What’s this?” M’gann asked. 

Conner smiled shyly, and Artemis slipped off to change into her dress. As much as she had been a part of the planning process, this was Conner’s moment. He had made this happen for M’gann, and he deserved to take the credit and the glory. 

She slipped into the dress she had picked out. It was dark blue, with a fitted bodice and knee length skirt. She shook out her hair and stared at herself in the mirror for a long moment before tying it back up. Then she put it down again, before finally settling on a small braid at the crown of her head. 

When she walked out to join the others, the party was in full swing. There was a surprisingly good turn out, and M’gann had already dragged Conner onto the dance floor. Robin looked like he was in heaven with Zatanna’s arms around his neck, there were a bunch of others dancing as well. The lights were down, and cheesy top 40 music was playing.

Basically, it was every school dance ever. 

“I thought you were going to wear something hot.” 

Artemis turned to see Wally standing at her shoulder. He was wearing black dress pants and a white button down shirt. He had already lost his suit jacket somewhere (if he had ever been wearing one) and the knot of his tie was slightly askew. His hands were in his pockets and he was grinning at her. 

“Ha ha,” she said, bringing her hand up to her hair. 

He reached out and tucked a strand behind her ear. His fingers lingered at her jaw for a moment. “No, seriously,” he said. “You look amazing.” 

She tried not to smile. It wouldn’t be good for him to get ideas. Instead, she reached out and fixed his tie. “Did your mom tie this for you?” she asked. 

He looked outraged. “Um, no,” he said. 

She arched an eyebrow, and he mumbled something. “What was that?” she asked. 

“I _said_ the Flash did it.” 

She laughed. 

He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. She put her arms around his shoulders, and his settled at her waist, and whatever pop monstrosity that was currently playing was maybe not the worst.


End file.
